Creepie TreatTricker
Creepie TreatTricker was added in an update which added new characters resembling forgotten cartoon characters. The same update added tracks inspired by the city from which those characters came from in there respective cartoon shows, such as the Middlington Speedway and the Gloomsville Rally. Biography Creepie soon made friends quickly with the main racers such as Vanellope, Rancis and Jubileena. She also made friends with the characters that came from previous updates such as, S'mourice, Sour Grape and Cherri. But that's where her first changes of code started, originally programmed with two Halloween forms, Creepie quickly started glitching up between vampire and witch, in the end she ended up being able to switch between her normal form, her vampire form and her witch form. Soon after that, the code that was corrupted in the process ended up becoming a character of her own called Insane TreatTricker, Creepie kept that version of herself under control and now considers her as a sister. Of course Creepie do like being a bit of a bad girl and fell in love with candy cigarettes, when she discovered those, it was clear that she was meant to be smoking those. Love Considering Creepie is Halloween themed, she has a crush on Gloyd but, that didn't stop her from dating other characters such as, Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal Small Brawl, S'mourice H. Toastygraham which her sister ended up marrying and as such Creepie is technically married to him. And that didn't stop her from experimenting with dating girls such as Taffyta and Minty. Quotes "Let's go trick or treating !" When selected "Its trick or treat time !" When getting a power up "Aww dang it !" When losing a race "Trick or Treat !" When winning a race "Its time to darken this place a bit !" When getting her special power up. Golden TreatTricker Golden TreatTricker is as her name says a golden clone of Creepie TreatTricker, not a lot i known about this clone other than Tobikomi put her in an update that added golden racers to the game as a congratulations for the successful launch of Mario Kart 8. Robo Creepie TreatTricker Robo Creepie TreatTricker as her name says is a robotic clone of Creepie TreatTricker, not a lot is known about her other than the fact that she was made with SEGA'S permission to celebrate the launch of the arcade version of Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed. And that she was included in an update that added robotic racers to the game. Friends Creepie has made friends with a lot of racers, some of them includes Vanellope, Taffyta, Minty, Melissa, Zackarine, Sodina, Scarlett and Cyberria. Gallery Creepie the treat tricker vampire version by kos fan1-d6np55c.png|Vampire Creepie TreatTricker with Spook the Bat by DreamerAwaken creepie_the_treat_tricker___witch_version__by_kos_fan1-d6n9vpc.jpg|Wichy Creepie TreatTricker with Skipper the Spider by DreamerAwaken creepie_treattricker_in_a_b_a__by_krdoz-d6l5t3b.png|Creepie TreatTricker in a Ballistic Armor by KrDoz tumblr_mh63d6oKm71rky8rgo1_1280.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker by sugar-rush-racers tumblr_inline_mx5mxinwc21rjgi6r.png|Creepie TreatTricker by three-kinds-of-spicy tumblr_inline_mxu5c6pMlJ1rjgi6r.png|Guacamole Creepie TreatTricker by three-kinds-of-spicy tumblr_mn0zwzkhGF1s2gznlo1_500.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker by candycoated-nightmares tumblr_mqu1egXTZr1r2lwpho1_500.png|Magical Girl Creepie TreatTricker by socksandbuttons tumblr_mmlof5Gc0M1rrxobso1_1280.png|Prom Creepie TreatTricker by aceofevil tumblr_mybpbu4Yow1rm2phpo2_1280.png|Christmas Creepie TreatTricker and Taffyta by ask-bing-bing tumblr_myyvzuSPjV1s2gznlo1_500.png|Jawbreaker Eye Creepie TreatTricker by candycoated-nightmares wir_commission__clothing_swap_by_stevensparkaholic-d6wmxrv.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker and Taffyta Muttonfudge swapping clothes by Sparks-Sparta wir_clothing_swap_2_by_stevensparkaholic-d71419r.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker and Crumbelina DiCaramelo swapping clothes by Sparks-Sparta wir_commission__on_your_broomstick__by_stevensparkaholic-d6m9tjl copie.png|Witchy Creepie TreatTricker and Cyberria CyberTricker by Sparks-Sparta wir_commission__rebels_by_stevensparkaholic-d6wmy2k.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker and Cyberria CyberTricker smoking candy cigarette by Sparks-Sparta wir_commission_for_emmanu888_by_obeliskgirljohanny-d711prd.png|Creepie, Vanellope, Taffyta and Cyberria by Obeliskgirljohanny wir_creepie_moon_walk_by_ricexyummy-d6p6l1y.png|Creepie TreatTricker in Space by oreline wir_rebels_part_2_by_stevensparkaholic-d7142b6.jpg|Creepie and Taffyta smoking candy cigarette with Vanellope freaking out by Sparks-Sparta tumblr_mylhyvihbe1sty02fo22_1280.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker preparing to throw snowball by parasomnico creepie_tricky_by_rans_labyrinth-d5stgyk.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker by ranslabyrinth creepie_the_treattricker_by_askcandlehead-d5zf865.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker by askcandlehead candy_dragon_fly_kart_by_emmanu888-d5ksb5h.jpg|The Candy Dragonfly by sixteen6stars wir_request_by_kasevee123456789-d745rse.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker in pretty dress by Kasevee123456789 creepie_the_treat_tricker_by_emmanu888-d5kkv2b.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker by sixteen6stars creepie_princess_dress_request_by_kasevee123456789-d7fysqb.jpg|Princess Creepie TreatTricker by Kasevee123456789 commish__emmanu888_by_colorfulwonders-d7gcs3u.jpg|Creepie, Candlehead and Vanellope clothe swap by Colorfulwonder creepiespace.png|Creepie and Candlehead in Sugar Space by InkBottleInc creepie_treattricker_by_emmanu888-d67sdcr.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker drawn by AubreyWattson wir_swarm_by_sparks_sparta-d7rwo9k.jpg|TreatTricker and Candlehead scuba diving by Sparks-Sparta wir_hi__by_sparks_sparta-d7tnp2h.png|Creepie and Helmet in space by Sparks-Sparta _point_commission__moon_walk_by_sparks_sparta-d7txul7.png|Creepie and Helmet on the moon by Sparks-Sparta golden_creepie_the_treat_tricker__by_kos_fan1-d6mtl8e copie copie.png|Golden TreatTricker edit by emmanu888. Original by DreamerAwaken robo_creepie_the_treat_tricker__by_kos_fan1-d6mtl8e copie.png|Robo Creepie TreatTricker edit by me. Original by DreamerAwaken cyberria_and_creepie_by_balorium-d7w96j6.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker and Cyberria CyberTricker in space by BaLoRiUm pc__creepie_treattricker_by_get_off_the_sexiness-d7xbhaj.png|Insane Creepie TreatTricker by get-off-the-sexiness pc__acespayyyyyyyyyyy_by_get_off_the_sexiness-d7xqqcu.png|Creepie and Melissa in space by Ami670 Pc halloween by get off the sexiness-d801ct0.png|Creepie TreatTricker, Minty Zaki, Minty Sakura and Mellisa Gummy-Goober trick or treating by Ami670 wir_sugar_rush_hallowe_en___point_commission__by_ask_minty_sakura-d7z8fhq.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker, Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura trick or treating by Ask-Minty-Sakura creepie_treattricker_at_the_bar_by_krdoz-d80pyop.png|Creepie TreatTricker at a bar and holding a cigarette holder by KrDoz The 4 Mavises.png|Vanellope, Taffyta, Crepeie and Mellisa as Mavis by Ami670 Tumblr nd3ugoutuL1tkigo0o1 1280.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker by MyHuuse123 comm_emmanu888_by_rubik1994-d832fif.jpg|Creepie, Taffyta and Vanellope as space witches by Rubik1994 group_of_3_pc_for_emmanu888_by_obeliskgirljohanny-d83jepi.jpg|Creepie, Taffyta and Vanellope as space witches by Obeliskgirljohanny request___treattricker_by_x_kaitlin_x-d83kw4o.png|Space Witch Creepie by x-kaitlin-x wir_treattricker_full_helmet_variation_by_x_kaitlin_x-d83kw4o.png|Space Witch TreatTricker Fully Closed Helmet Variation by x-kaitlin-x Space Witches by Aly.png|Creepie TreatTricker, Melissa, Jubileena and Adorabeelze dressed as space witches by Ami670 wir_request__space_candy.png|Creepie and Minty in space by riceXyummy tumblr_ne2rba0q041u0cagbo1_1280.png|Creepie and Dala as flapper girls by dala-space-traveler sugar_rush_space_witches____point_commission__by_gbf_the_directioner-d84hgvl.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge by gbf-the-directioner request_by_evilshotas-d84iyqo.png|Creepie TreatTricker the Space Witch by evilshotas the_liquorice_witch_spacelevel_endboss_by_sixteen6stars-d84l38z.png|Creepie TreatTricker the evil Space Witch by sixteen6stars Tumblr nef7wcWxCl1tkigo0o1 500.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker the Space Witch by Myhuuse123 CreepiexMintybyRICHARD8bit.png|MintTricker by RICHARD8BIT Commission_space_witch_girl_by_noxidamxv-d870juu.png|Creepie the Space Witch by NoxidamXV Tumblr_mxyzqwSCHj1r9jdf0o1_500.jpg|Christmas Creepie TreatTricker by ??? Wir_tricky_by_rans_labyrinth-d5stgyk.png|Creepie TreatTricker by RansLabyrinth oc_request__treattricker_as_an_inkling_by_redeye89-d8a29u8.png|Creepie TreatTricker as a Splatoon Inkling by redeye89 creepie_space_babe_by_gio_dude-d8ffy8c.png|Creepie TreatTricker in space by giohio creepie_fancy_creepie_treattricker_by_askmelissa-d8ip1p8.jpg|Fancy Creepie TreatTricker by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD tumblr_nmz5mnCaOH1t32xp9o1_1280.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker and Cocoaline Nutellisa as magical girls by cocoalinenutellisa commish_deep_sleep_by_inkbottleinc-d9717vt.png|Creepie in Suspended Animation by InkBottleInc creepiefinal.png|Creepie in her racing suit by InkBottleInc request___creepie_treat_tricker_balloon_by_dirtytrashbag-dbdyjsr.jpg|Balloonified Creepie TreatTricker by Dirtytrashbag wir_requesty_quest_by_saladwitch-d9ns1yv.png|Creepie TreatTricker as Space Santa Claus by saladwitch tumblr_mzxk4fdEP01r2lwpho1_1280.jpg|Creepie TreatTricker the Vampire by ??? tumblr_mja1fdiG5m1r2lwpho1_400.png|Creepie TreatTricker the Witch by socksandbuttons Foreign Names Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters